


Blonde & Ginger Misplaced Stories

by anassa_anemou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories for my claim at rarepair_shorts: Bill/Draco</p>
<p>See each chapter for warnings, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. black ink

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst, mpreg and mention of miscarriage.

It drips from the table falling to the floor, no one will come back to clean and it’s dark, pitch black ink marking the wood. The pale hand that came before suavely tried to write the letter; the scroll remains on the table, no one will come and read it. No one will open the door or light the fireplace or drink tea. No one will remember once they lived there.

Two bodies are taken from the house as soon as sun sets, it’s the start of a storm and no one wants to delay the inevitable. Once the blond man had a swollen stomach and the redhead man kept smiling while he caressed the other. Once they been happy, until the child was gone, trough natural means and no one smiled in the house.

No one knows how they died. 

 

__

William Arthur Weasley & Draco Lucius Malfoy  
May they reunite with their angel.  
June, 8, 2025


	2. 2.after dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday night’s are all for hearing the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none apply.

The room is dark, they decided to sleep early and enjoy the Sunday night without any family to keep then agitated. Bill likes the smell of sleepiness that comes from Draco skin, it’s inebriating and calls him to get even drowsier; enjoying the way his boyfriend is relaxed against him. Draco is almost never quiet, always doing something, keeping himself busy.

In night’s like this, he can hear the sea outside, the waves crashing in the beach and the saltiness in the air more accentuated than ever. Bill loves how the sea seems to be be telling him secrets, how the beach answers it and reverberates the sounds, until they reach him in bed. Draco will whine when he pulls the covers, and pulls him to Bill’s chest: he likes to whisper in Draco’s ear, making the skin break with goosebumps. 

“Wake up, love.” Bill kisses Draco cheek, his nose bumping against the soft skin. 

“Shut up.” Draco tries to kick him, his legs spasming, without reaching anything.  
“Let me convince you, huh?” Bill let’s his hand roam at Draco’s back, smiling when he feels the aborted moves from Draco’s hips.

“Sleeeeeep, Weasley.”

“Come on, blondie, we are alone, no brothers or your mother, we should enjoy it.”

Draco bites his shoulder and rolls to the other side, snuggling to another pillow. It is very adorable and Bill almost wants to leave him alone, but he just can’t. He embraces the blonde from behind and starts kissing him, bringing Draco flush against his body.

“No, no, dark, sleep, let me.”

Bill falls to the bed, smiling. He would try again, but Draco looks so good like that, cuddly. So he gets up and sits in the window sill, smiling at the whispers coming from the night; later Draco will join him, a cup of tea in hand, for them to share. He really loves Sunday nights.


	3. parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme

**Sage**

_Sage always should be used with parsimony, it can overpower what you are cooking and blind yourself to other spices and even the main course._

Bill knew for a fact, Draco was like sage, and never cling for long when they encountered, he would let the man come to him, that way they would have a good relationship.

The tiny bits of moments together always made them feeling light after and he wouldn't be silly to go and make things bad like they were once by making the sex overpower the sweet that sometimes came through here and there.

**Parsley**

_Parsley put a fresh green tint to the food when you served, it was the tiny burst of taste before the more greasy course._

Just like Draco when he was playful and wanting to extend their love making for ours before attacking the main course.

Bill would let him bring this, the more sweeter moments and like the hunter that let the prey come close, just waited half hidden. He would then proceed to show Draco sex could be as passionate and loving as a sweet kiss. Or it could be all consuming and daring, without never losing it’s deliciousness.

**Thyme**

_Thyme would be used to make cheese and as incense, the spice Ancient Egyptians believe to give courage._

That courage Draco and him used to confront their families and the Wizard World, leaving loveless marriages and seeking more happiness then they had found in years pretending.

The wedding party was small, just Bill’s family, Draco’s mom, Blaise and Pansy. They danced all night, smelling that same spice Bill once made into a ring and gave Draco, promising to give support if he dared to take the leap and have courage. Draco obviously said yes and Bill, never been as happy.

**Rosemary**

_Rosemary to sweeten the food._

Rose was born one year later, making things even sweeter. She would scream for their attention, cry if not held, until Draco told Bill with a stern look he would not allow a spoiled child, Bill shout back that he wanted a child who knew her parents loved her.

Draco learned that love can rot a stern education, but would never hurt or make a child be less honored or grow without character. Bill learned to be less soft and make Rose see that he would always love her even if she made naughty things.


	4. horseless carriages will have to do

It was very hard to come back to Hogwarts after everything was said and done; Draco left the castle in the sixth years, knowing he wouldn’t come back. Now he is here, heart bleeding and alone in a world that doesn’t see him as victim of the war, but as someone that cause too much damage. No one wanted to share a train booth with him, so he slept and only woke up when someone made a haste exit when they arrived at Hogwarts. Someone did share the booth with him, but whom, Draco didn’t know.

When he reached the carriages, he could see the enormous thestrals and wanted noting more that have them without the creatures, just like they been before Dumbledore’s and many others deaths. He looks around, seeing people flocking away and finding their friends to have a trip in good company, he waits, the last carriage available will do, he sees that there are many more carriages them there students.

Hagrid gives a nudge to his shoulder when it seems he is the only one left and he hops in the first carriage without looking to the black creature or the occupants. When they start the long path to the castle, Draco looks back from where he saw the half giant leave to tend to the first years and finally look back to see with whom he is traveling.

Luna Lovegood greats him with a small smile and he remembers how she would sing in the Manor dungeons; that was the only sound that would make him believe that maybe there was hope beyond the war. The other person was a redhead man Draco was sure he already saw, he squeezed his eyes to think and gasped as he remembered the night the war ended.

_**flashback**_

He was away from everyone who mourned those who were long gone. Back to the wall, he kept looking up to see the shadows playing near the Slytherin dungeons. Steps sounded but he didn’t move. Someone sat by his side and touched his shoulder lightly.

“Harry asked me to find you, he wants you to come and stay at one of the Orders safe houses, he doesn’t want you to get arrested before he is well enough to plead in your mother’s name.” The man was redhead and handsome, his earring screamed dangerous but Draco found he believe it in his words.

Draco looked straight to the man’s face and saw claws marks very similar to the one in his back, if Fenrir did them too, he wouldn’t be surprised. Before he could say anything his hand flew up, caressing one of the marks and he saw the man shudder and move closer. Just one kiss, sweet press of lips and Draco never saw the man again, no until now.

_*flash back ends*_

“Willian Weasley,but you can call me Bill, since we already know each other. I will be the new Charms Master while Fillius recovers, if you are wondering why I’m here. I gather you had a good time with Andromeda?”

Draco realised this was Weasley’s older brother, the one his cousin Andromeda been telling had separated from his veela wife. Well, if everything was terrible around him, this seemed to brighten thinks up.

“Draco Malfoy, and I will be your student. Cousin Andromeda is a gossiper, but she didn’t mentioned you being here as a teacher, thought she did talk about you. I hoping to get acquaintance with your new status, perhaps a change to it?” Draco smirked as the man fanned himself.

“I’ll be sure to leave my office door open for any student in need.” Bill smiled at him and started talking with Lovegood.

Perhaps this year wasn’t going to be as bed as the thestrals announced.


	5. hush, little baby

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

Draco never really wanted to be a parent, but being a Malfoy meant he would have a heir to keep the family name wanting or not. When Astoria got pregnant he been happy things were finally coming back to a pattern he knew how to deal it. So he nodded, and waited to meet his child. 

_And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.  
_

Bill marriage looked right as he put the ring in Fleur’s finger and vowed to be with her trough the magical bond. She was a beautiful bride, more ethereal than a normal would look and felt for her lure even more. When they came back to the Shell Cottage at the end of the war he was very happy to move on.

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

Victory is born in May and Fleur makes the most gorgeous window, it is a flower and a lone wolf separate by mountain in mosaic. It’s the first signal, but not the last one.

_And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

What they don’t tell you is that glass will shatter under pressure and when Draco finally gets his son to his arms, any resemblance of wanting a truth Malfoy dissolves. Scorpius will be cherish, he will be loved and Draco will do everything in his power for his son to grow up happy.

_And if that billy goat doesn't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

When Dominique comes, she is allergic to the goat fur they have around the house for heating. Bill makes enormous bonfire and burns it all. The house turns emptier as is the care he had for his wife and private life they have here.

_And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

The puppy plays with Scorpius and Draco smile at the giggling his son does every time the small tongue licks his small hands or his cheek. Astoria frowns and at night they sleep in separate bedrooms. She moves out when Scorpius is eight and his son’s hearts break when his mother refuses to visit or let him visit her.

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

Lois looks just like a newborn puppy, scrunched and small, and Fleur doesn’t want to hold him, but Bill will take care of him. He encounters Malfoy carrying a sleeping child when he is looking Hugo at the Maternity wing. Scorpius is two and had a ear infection that didn’t go away. Draco is pleasant and congratulates him on the new baby and Bill learns Harry is a gossiper that likes to show Draco’s mother all the family’s babies when they meet in Diagonal Alley for brunch. When Draco leaves St. Mungus, he has a coffee date with a man that is still married and with three children, one just born.

_And if that horse and cart fall down, Well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town._

 

They find themselves a few years later with five children, Scopius from Draco, Victorie, Dominique and Lois from Bill and Arthur from that time they forgot to the take the potion. Arthur is spoiled rotten by his brothers and sisters and Draco and Bill are happy to have such a loving family.


	6. rocking chair

Draco thinks is funny how Bill keeps pulling his hair all week, worried about Hermione and the baby; the blond keeps thinking it’s endearing, but he won’t say that. Charlie smiles at him, like he knows Draco’s secret. Sometimes Draco gets really jealous, of how Bill’s family swallows him; if he wasn't bitter, he would say he would like to feel like that, part of a loving family.

One more ginger is in the world by Saturday, all the uncles and aunt surrounding the baby at the hospital and Draco waiting in the hallway. Later, when they finally go home, Bill shows him the gift he bought, a rocking chair, so that Hermione has a place to feed and put the baby to sleep. Bill, of course, does protecting spells and calming ones, adding magical carvings to make the chair indestructible. 

“It looks very nice, if your ogre of a brother doesn’t get near it, it will probably last forever.” Draco smirks when Bill bites at his neck in retaliation. 

“Not funny, love. Do you want to come with me? I would go by myself, but you didn’t see Rose yet.” Bill smiles when his boyfriend sighs at him. 

“Keep Weasley away from me and I’ll go. I did buy something for the girl.” 

Draco bought a pretty white dress with embroidered fireflies, complete with stockings, little hat and gloves: it costed him more than he should have expend in anything, but he wanted the baby girl to have something nice and fashionable. Sometimes he wonders what would have been his life if he had accepted the marriage to Astoria, instead of leaving the Malfoy name behind to live with a recently divorced Bill, but then he reminds himself that he would be locked to a woman he didn’t love, and having to live the perfectly boring life of all Malfoys.

“I say we should have sex in it before delivering it.” Draco pushes his face into Bill’s chest, looking from under his eyelashes to his boyfriend. 

“That’s a horrible idea.” Bill gasps when Draco bites him near his nipple.

To say they get really late, to the celebratory dinner for Rose, it’s an understatement.


End file.
